The field of this invention is atherosclerosis and related vascular conditions, and particularly catheter devices used for treating such conditions.
The formation of plaques or lesions (atherosclerotic plaques or lesions), on vascular tissue, such as the inner surface of blood vessels, aortic valves, etc., is a major component of various vascular disease conditions. For example, plaques on heart related vascular structures, e.g., coronary artery intima, heart valves, etc., are often implicated in various heart disease conditions. Likewise, plaques or lesions present on the intima of peripheral vessels, e.g., arteries, are often implicated in various peripheral vascular disease conditions.
A variety of different protocols have been developed for treating diseases associated with the presence of vascular lesions or plaques. Such treatment methodologies generally involve mechanical removal or reduction of the lesion, and include: bypass surgery, balloon angioplasty, mechanical debridement, atherectomy, valve replacement, and the like. Despite the plethora of different treatment strategies that have been developed for the treatment of such vascular disease conditions, there are disadvantages associated with each technique, such as tissue damage, invasiveness, etc. For example, restenosis is a common complication that results in arteries in which lesions have been mechanically removed.
As such, there is continued interest in the development of new treatment protocols for the removal of vascular lesions from vascular tissue, as well as catheter devices that are used in such protocols.
Literature
U.S. Patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,994; 4,838,881; 5,149,330; 5,167,623; 5,207,648; 5,542,937; 6,004,310; and 6,013,068. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,445,892; 4,573,966; 4,610,662; 4,636,195; 4,655,746; 4,824,436; 4,911,163; 4,976,733; 5,059,178; 5,090,960; 5,167,628; 5,195,955; 5,222,941; 5,380,284; 5,443,446; and 5,462,529. See also: WO 00/03651; WO 01/13985; WO 01/15767; WO 01/39783; WO 01/70320; and WO 02/15958; the disclosures of the priority documents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Multilumen catheters are provided. The subject multilumen catheters include a proximal end and a distal end separated by an off-axis or non-coaxial multilumen tube. The subject catheters are further characterized in that they include a multiport manifold at their proximal ends, where at least two of the ports of the multiport manifold comprise a mechanism, e.g., a luer valve, for establishing a sealed fluid communication with the lumen of an external tubular member. Also provided are systems for use in flushing a vascular site with fluid, usually at least two different fluids, where the subject systems are made up of two multilumen catheters according to the subject invention, where one of the catheters is inserted inside of the other catheter in a nesting configuration. Catheters so-configured and filled with such fluids are included in the invention. In addition, kits comprising various components of the subject systems, e.g., at least two different multilumen catheters, are provided. In addition, systems comprising various components of the subject systems, e.g., at least two different multilumen catheters, are provided. The subject multilumen catheters, systems and kits find use in a variety of different applications in which it is desired to flush a vascular site with at least one and preferably two different fluids, where particular applications of interest include the treatment of vascular lesions.